DIGIMON FOREVER EP2: THE OBJECTIVE.
by Pokemonemporer1
Summary: My take on Digimon Season 2


Disclaimer: Since you read the first disclaimer, you may know what to do now, okay?  
  
  
  
DIGIMON FOREVER: SEASON 2; THE OBJECTIVE.  
  
  
  
Ken wonders why this digivice came to him. He asks himself, "Maybe it's some kind of prediction or a warning?" Meanwhile, at the Hida residence, Cody practices his kendo lessons as he says, "I wonder how does one travel to the Digital World?" Inside, we hear Yolei sulking about while fixing Cody's computer. "I don't care if they don't want me along. Tomorrow I'm going to the Digital World, whether they like it or not!" A voice came from downstairs said, "Yolei are you staying for dinner, Mac and Cheese?" who happens to be Cody's mother. Yolei replies, "Oh, no thank you. I'm going home after I'm done fixing Cody's computer," At the Motomiya residence, Davis is practically asleep, but Jun is wide-awake in her room. (Not because of Davis' snoring) "I hope I get one too. It could be a water type, so it can teach me how to swim, because I suck at it," Then we see Mimi Tachikawa having a nightmare. (I'll explain in future chapters) She finally awakens only to weep a little. ".the same dream.over again." says Mimi and she quietly went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, at school, our heroes are in the computer laboratory. Izzy was trying to figure out why the gate to the Digital World was on the computer. He has finally come to the conclusion-"My suspicions are answered correctly. The gate is only open to the bottom left corner of this room and only that one. And that's not all, the gate has never been open twice in a row, as far as I know," "Is it alright to go in now?" asked Yolei. Meanwhile, Ken was looking at the school newspaper on an article about Molly Tachikawa. (Who, unbeknownst to Mimi, is the eldest sister of the Tachikawa family.) "What a girl!" drooled Ken. The others were prepared to go, until Ken realizes he wasn't with them. "Hey guys, wait for me. I'm coming too." Yelled Ken as he arrived. But before anyone could activate the portal, a familiar voice said, "Tai Kamiya, what a surprise! As well as Sora, Izzy, and Mimi. Didn't you all graduate?" It happened to be Mr. Fujiyama, Tai's old teacher. "Oh that's right. You happen to be the computer room's new teacher, correct?" said Tai as Mr. Fujiyama says, "Yessire only, I don't have a darn clue what one is. Even if I knew what hit me," Mimi quickly comes up with an idea. "Hey Tai, I think you can help me with my science project right?" She bumps on Tai rather purposely. "Just play along with me!" whispered Mimi. Tai rebukes by saying, "Oh that's right, I forgot.Thanks Meems." And they took off with Mr. Fujiyama. Now the others can go to the Digital World. (I won't put in the part where they meet their very own partners. Too long.)  
  
  
  
Three hours have past, project done, they went back to the lab. "Hey, What happen to you guys?" asked Tai  
  
The others respond in a not so cheerful attitude, "Don't ask!" "Hey," said Mimi, surprised, "who or what are those?" Jun says, "meet my very own digimon!" A digimon that looks like a cross between a human and a sea nymph said, "Hello, my name is Sirenmon, pleased to meet you land-dwellers. These are my other companions: Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and I see you already have met Veemon," "We know what the Digimon Empress' weakness is!" exclaimed Ken. Tai and Mimi says, "Do tell," And so Ken summarizes his story to Tai and Mimi. ".destroy her control spires and they're slaves no more?" asked Mimi. "Perfecto," says Yolei when all of a sudden, an e- mail was visible on the computer. "Check this out," says Izzy, "We are receiving an e-mail from.what the."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's note: Kinda short, but this time, I am going to start throwing in the Tamers and their digimon from Season 3. I'll even throw in the other characters from another anime. By the way, when Mimi said, ".the same dream.over again." that was an actual quote from Zero. (from the Megaman X series.) And in addition, I was trying to make this a Michi. (Mimi + Tai romance) I was also trying to skip all of the boring parts, so I can get to the point. Wow! I guess this makes up for my lack of paragraphs, so I'll stop here. OH, and one more thing: Megaman don't belong to me, only Capcom has them. Go figure! 


End file.
